The Awakening
by Shado Kitsune
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome's fiance, has an affair with Kagome's sister. When Kagome finds out, she breaks off the engagement. Later that night, Kagome is in a car crash. When she wakes up, what happens? Sorry if the summary sucks. I hope the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey people. Please be nice in your reviews. This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. Tashalyn13_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, it would suck and I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction._**

THE ACCIDENT

Alone. So cold. Where are you? Where am I? What is this?

It's so quiet. I'm scared. I miss you.

Wait, what is that noise? What is that light? The noise is getting louder, the light getting brighter.

Ahh!! It's too loud! It hurts my ears! The light, it's too bright, I can't see. What's happening to me? Someone, save me!! I'm suffocating, I'm dying. I love you, my love.

THE AWAKENING

The noise and light are fading. I open my eyes and see _**his** _face. The one I thought I loved. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Kagome, do you know where you are?" He asked me back.

"I'm in a hospital, of course. Where else would I be. I mean, I was in a car accident, what day is it?"

"Kags, it's Monday. You were hit on Saturday." He replied.

"Okay, first of all,** _don't _**call me Kags. If you don't remember, I broke off our engagement. What do you mean it's Monday? I was only out for two days. I was in the accident on Friday, not Saturday. Now, could you get out of my sight and my life? Now?" I snapped at him. I almost regretted it, seeing his hurt look, until I remembered I caught him cheating with my **_sister!!! _**

"Sure, if that's what you want." He said emotionlessly.

"Duh, what else would I want?" I asked him.

"Miss Higurashi?" The nurse came in that moment, stopping Inuyasha form saying anything. "There are some people waiting to see you in the waiting room." She informed me.

"Send them in, or send me out there to see them." I answered her unasked question.

"Let's get you showered and dressed, since you can leave today, anyway." She replied.

"Even better." I said.

30 minutes later

"Okay, Kagome, are you ready to go see your friends?" Nurse Kanna asked me.

"Ummm... Not really, but I might as well get it over with." I replied a bit nervously.

In the waiting room

"Inuyasha, are you sure she's coming?" Sango asked the hanyou anxiously.

"Lady Sango, you need not worry. This is Lady Kagome we are talking about after all. It will take more than being hit by a car to get her down." Miroku said comforting Sango, while letting his hand wander towards her butt.

Next thing you hear is "**HENTAI!!!**" **_SLAP!! THUNK._** and a blushing Sango muttering something about "stupid, hentai monks."

"Sango, is he still living?" I asked my sister in all but blood, jokingly.

"Oh my God!! Kagome!!" She screamed as she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Um.. Sango.. can't.. breath!!" I gasped.

Sango laughed and let me go while saying "Oh, right. Hey Kags, let's get outta here."

"Miroku, get up. We're leaving, and no, Inuyasha, you cannot come." I glared at mentioned hanyou while saying the last part.

"Lady Kagome, you are awake at last." Miroku said while giving me a hug.

"Monk, I suggest that if you wish to keep your hands and be able to have children in the future, you keep hands where they are supposed to be and off my ass!! You Hentai!!" I threatened him and then **SLAP!!! **He fell to the floor, again, uncounsious. "Stupid perv." I mumbled.

"Kags, how're we gonna get the perv to the car now?" Sango asked me.

Hmmm... good question. "Just a sec. I gotta make a call. Be back in a few." I told her as I went outside to use my cell, as we aren't supposed to use them in hospitals. Just as I stepped outside, mentioned phone rang.

"Hello, Kagome's phone. Unless you are Kikyo, answer me. I f you are mentioned slut, don't call me again, or you will regret you ever messed with me." I said answering my phone without looking at the caller i.d.

"Do you say that to everyone that calls?" A deep, smooth voice chuckled.

"Just who I wanted to talk to. Could you come to the hospital where I'm being held against my will? Please?" I begged.

"Be there in five. See ya Kagome." He said and then hung up.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Sorry if it wasn't any good. Please be nice. It's my first fanfic. I have had this idea in my head for a while so I thought I might as well get written. Please review. PLEASE!!!! **

**Thank you again for reading.**

**TashaLyn13 ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_It's me. Hope you guys like the story so far. Please review._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, why would I be writing that I don't own him? Why would I be writing a fanfiction about my story? Oh, right, I don't own Inuyasha._**

**Chapter 2**

So, while I waited for my caller to arrive, I thought back to the day I was in the accident. I remembered accusing my, now ex, fiance of having an affair with my slutty sister, Kikyo, or as I like to call her, Kinky-Ho.

_Flashback_

_"Inuyasha! You baka! I thought you loved me! Or is it my money you love? I hate you! The engagement is off! I hate you!! Don't ever talk to me again!! I never want to see your sorry face again! Get out of my house!" I screamed at Inuyasha. That baka._

_"Momma, why are you yelling at Inubaka?" My adopted son, Shippo, sleepily asked me._

_"Shippo-kun, go back to bed. I'll be up in a minute, okay?" I told him._

_"'kay Momma." Shippo said, half asleep._

_ After I made Inuyasha leave, I carried a sleeping Shippo up the stairs and tucked him in. Then I went for a walk to clear my head. As I walked, I remembered why I was supposed to marry Inuyasha. Just to join our families businesses together, not for love. At first I thought I loved him, guess not._

_Out of nowhere, I hear the screeching of breaks and I feel something like a brick wall hit me. My last thought before becoming unconsious was about Shippo. Then nothing._

_End Flashback_

"Kagome, are you there?" My visitor asked, lightly shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sesshomaru, you came!" I exclaimed, seeing my ex's half brother. I gave him a hug that he, surprisingly, returned.

"Let's go inside, before your friends wonder where you are." He said.

"Oh, fine." I pouted. Then I thought, Miroku is unconsious and would have to be carried to his car. I wasn't about to ask Inuyasha. "You might have to carry Miroku, because I am not asking your baka of a half brother." I informed him.

"Kagome, let's go." Sesshomaru sighed.

Inside

"Kagome! What is Sesshomaru doing here?!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Baka, keep your voice down. You are in a hospital, did you forget?" Sesshomaru scolded.

Oh, did I mention that Sesshomaru and I are full youkai? Sess is an Inuyoukai, and I am a Kitsune, like Shippo. "Inuyasha, why should you care if I am friends with your half brother? It is none of your business, seeing as you and I aren't engaged anymore." I questioned him.

"Because he is my enemy." Inuyasha said it as though it should be obvious, which it was, but he didn't really answer my question. Oh, well.

"Oh, well seeing as how you aren't wanted here, why don't you leave and go see, oh I don't know, say, my sister, you son of a-" I was saying when I was tackled by a ball of fluff. Mentioned ball of fluff was crying.

"Momma, you're okay. I thought I was gonna lose my momma again. Don't ever leave me again, please?" Shippo sobbed into my shirt.

"Shhh, Shippo, it's okay. Momma's right here. I'm not leaving you, okay? Don't cry, everything is okay." I said, trying to comfort my distraught kit. "Sesshomaru, could you give us a ride home? Oh, could you carry that pervert out to Sango's car?"

Said pervert was starting to come to. "Before he wakes up, please?" Sango begged.

"Okay, let's go." Sesshomaru said as he picked up the unconsious Miroku.

"Thanks, Sess." I said to him when we reached his car, after dropping Miroku into the back of Sango's car.

"No problem. Now let's get you two home." He replied, looking at Shippo, who had cried himself to sleep in my arms.

"Did he sleep at all while I was out?" I asked, meaning my kit.

"Not really. When he did, he had nightmares that scared him so much, not ever Kirara could calm him down." Sesshomaru answered. "He really missed you. Rin did, too. You are the only mother she's ever known."

"I know. She told me once when I played with her. We should probably go see her." I answered.

Five minutes later, I was brought out of my thoughts by Sesshomaru saying "We're here." and someone screaming "Gome-chan!!"

When I stepped out of the car, I was tackled for the second time in one day. This time, by a little human girl.

"Rin, calm down. I'm here. It's okay. Shh. Stop crying." I said, once again calming down a histerical child. "How 'bout we go inside and make some cookies while you tell me what I've missed. Okay?"

"Okay, Gome-chan." Rin said.

"'kay, 'kaa-chan." Shippo said, waking up.

After they said that, the two pulled me into the house and straight into the kitchen, where we started making cookies.

About three hours later, all the cookies were baked and those that weren't eaten were put in the cookie jar. While I cleaned up the kitchen, Rin and Shippo fell asleep at the counter. When I finished cleaning, I looked at the sleeping pair and I smiled, really smiled. "I wish I had a camera." I sighed.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked form behind me.

"Look at them, so peaceful." I replied, stating the obvious.

Unfortunately, Shippo started screaming in his sleep, bringing the peace to the end. I ran over to my kit, picked him up and wrapped my tail around him to comfort him with my presence. "Shhh, baby. Momma's here, it's alright." I murmered in his ear.

"Momma, the nightmares are back. Make them go away. Please!" My kit begged.

"Don't worry, I will, I will." I promised him. Sesshomaru looked like he was about to speak when Rin screamed.

"Mommmy! Come back, don't leave me! No! You promised you wouldn't leave! Come back!" She cried. Sesshomaru ran over to her and picked her up like I picked Shippo up, and tried to comfort the distressed girl.

"Let's go into the den." I suggested, taking Rin from him and wrapping my tail around her, too. The look Sesshomaru gave me was one of relief, relief that he wouldn't have to try and comfort his adopted daughter.

When we reached the den, I carefully sat on the couch and got the now sleeping children in a more comfortable position.

"He's had the nightmares before?" The question made me jump.

"What, oh yeah. Do you know what happened to his parents?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Same as everyone else. They were killed in a car accident. Oh." He said, realizing why Shippo was so scared.

"Exactly. Shippo was the sole survivor. Being great friends with his parents, I took him in when they died. Plus, they told me that if anything happened to them, I was to take him in as my own kit. He had nightmares for close to six months after." I shivered at the memory. "That is why he and I became pratically impossible to separate. This is the longest he's been separated from me since I adopted him." As soon as I finished, Rin started to stir.

"Mommy," Rin sighed, cuddling into my tail even more. When I was sure she was asleep, I looked at Sesshomaru. "Sess, did you hear her?" I asked surprised.

"Calling you Mommy? Yes. She's thought of you as her mom since she first met you. Remember?" He replied.

_Flashback_

_"Kagome, I can't go with you to my parents' house for dinner tonight." Inuyasha informed me._

_"Why not?" I pouted._

_"My baka half brother, Sesshomaru is going to be there. I'm not going to keep things as peaceful as possible." He answered._

_"Okay, but they won't be happy, especially your mom." I said._

_Thirty minutes later_

_"Kagome! You're here. Where's my son, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked me as soon as she saw that Inuyasha wasn't with me._

_"Something about work and his baka half brother. I kinda zoned out after that." I replied._

_"Oh, that's right. He and Sesshomaru don't get along." She said, remembering._

_"Mother, who doesn't get along with me?" A smooth, deep voice asked from the stairs behind her._

_"Oh, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, this is Kagome. Kagome, Sesshomaru." Izayoi introduced us._

_Down the stairs came Sesshomaru. If I thought Inuyasha was the most handsome hanyou, then Sesshomaru was the most handsome Youkai I had ever met. He had the same silver hair, but longer. He also had the golden eyes, but he had stripes on his cheeks and his ears were like mine, pointed at the tips. I could tell by his aura, he was a very strong Inuyoukai._

_"Nice to finally meet you, Kagome. I have heard much about you." He said._

_"Nice to meet you, too. I hope they told you only the good things you've heard." I replied._

_"But, of course. The way my parents talk about you, you could have no flaws." Sesshomaru said jokingly._

_"Kagome, is that you? Where is Inuyasha?" Came the voice of Inutaisho, or Touga, as he preferred to be called._

_"Staying home to keep peace, I guess. Didn't pay much attention." I said sheepishly._

_"Rin, could you come here?" Izayoi called._

_"Coming, Iza-chan." Replied the cutest girl. "Who is that, Daddy?" She asked, hiding behind Sesshomaru._

_"Daddy?" I said, raising an eyebrow. (A/N like Sesshy.)_

_"She is adopted." He replied._

_"Ohh." I said, understanding._

_"My name is Kagome, little one. What's yours?" I asked Rin, even though I knew it._

_"My name is Rin. Can I call you Gome-chan?" She asked me._

_"Sure, why not?" I replied._

_"Gome- chan, will you play with me? Can she Daddy, please?" she begged._

_"Sure, Rin, I would love to play." I replied._

_"Yes, Rin, you may play with Kagome." Sesshomaru answered her, giving a small smile._

_End Flashback_

"I had never seen her bond so quickly to anyone like that, not even me." Sesshomaru informed me.

"Yeah, well, I'm told I have a special way with children. The younger, the easier." I said while looking at the still sleeping forms of Shippo and Rin.

"I think you will be here the rest of the night. Would you like a pillow or a blanket?" He asked me.

"No, I'll be fine. 'Night, Sess." I sleepily said to him.

"Night, Gome-chan." He smiled, using Rin's nickname for me.

I fell asleep with a contented smile on my lips.

The next morning, I woke up early to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. I carefully unwrapped my tail from around the sleeping children, and laid them on the couch. After I covered them with a blanket, I walked into the kitchen and followed my nose to the source of the delicious aroma. Sesshomaru had just poured himself a cup, which I took from him and added sugar and milk.

"You're welcome," He chuckled at the way I looked, half asleep.

"Shhh. I'm still waking up." I informed him.

Two cups of coffee later.

"Okay, I'm awake now." I told Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing. The smell of coffee woke me up, as it always does. I'm not awake until I've had at least two cups each morning." I answered him.

"I am up because I am an early morning person before I drink coffee." He replied. "Did they sleep through the rest of the night?" He asked, they meaning Rin and Shippo.

"Except for a few wimpers every now and then, yes. Sess, I think Shippo and I should stay here for awhile. For Rin, of course. If that's alright with you." I told him.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**TashaLyn13 ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So, do you guys like my story so far? Is it getting better, worse, what? Read more. And then please review so I know people want me to update._**

**_Disclaimer: Read the one from Chapter 2_**

**/Sessh's Beast/**

**#Kag's Beast#**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, of course, stay as long as you want." He answered. "I'm sorry for my brother's actions."

"I'm not. I didn't love him anyways. I would have found another reason to break off the engagement because I want to marry the one I love." I replied.

"Mommy! Where are you!" Rin yelled.

"Mommy's in the kitchen." I heard Shippo tell her. Next thing I know, I'm in Sesshomaru's arms with Rin and Shippo clinging to me. That's when I realized that this was what I wanted. To have these children hugging me each morning and to be in this man's arms forever. (A/N: not forever literally, but, well you know.) That was when I realized I loved Sess, the half brother of my ex fiance.

Sesshomaru's POV

Shippo and Rin knocked Kagome over, but I caught her before she fell. When I caught her, I realized I wanted to be like this every morning for the rest of my life. Holding the woman I love holding our pups.

**/She will make a good mate and bear strong pups./**

'Yes, but not now. She just broke up with my younger half brother. But, I agree.' I growled softly in contentment at the thought of the woman in my arms being my mate forever.

Kagome's POV

I heard and felt Sesshomaru growl in contentment. I sighed and wrapped my tail around my kits to hold them better.

**#Wonderful family, huh? Loving kits and caring mate. What more could a girl ask for?# **'I don't know, but who's my mate?' I asked my inner beast, confused because I hadn't mated.

**#Silly girl. Sesshomaru, of course. Handsome, ain't he? Rin and Shippo sure love you.# **'I guess you're right. But I can't mate now. And definitely not to my ex-fiance's brother, even if they are half brothers. Do you know what people would think? Maybe in a month or so.' **#A MONTH!!! That's too long, some other demoness could catch his eye. I'll give you two weeks and if you don't mate him by then, then I'll do it. Deal?# **'Deal, I guess.' I gave in because it was no use arguing since my beast would get what she wanted in the end, no matter what I said.

I guess everyone felt my tension because Sess told Rin and Shippo to go get dressed for the day.

"Yes Father," The two said in unison, then they ran off giggling. When we heard what they said, Sesshomaru and I both froze. Okay, it wasn't Rin that made us freeze, but Shippo. He called Sesshomaru his father.

I felt my inner beast swell with pride. **#Good kit. He accepts future mate as his father. Is that a solid enough reason to have Sesshomaru as your mate? Don't you want your son to have a father?# **'Of course I do. I didn't, but I want Shippo to have one to replace the one he lost. But, what if Sesshomaru doesn't want to mate me?' I asked her, worriedly. **#Hun, he'd be crazy not to mate you. I've noticed how he acts around us. He loves us. Don't worry so much. You're making Sess's beast nervous.# **I looked at Sesshomaru and saw that she was right. His eyes flashed from gold to red, and he had a look of worry on his face.

"I'm fine, Sess. Calm down." I said to stop his beast's worrying. Thankfully, his eyes stayed gold after I said that, but I had to growl softly to assure him.

"Why were you worried?" Sess asked me.

"Just something my inner beast said." I answered.

"Oh, what did she say?"

* * *

**I know, I'm mean. But I've got to have something to write for the next chapter. Don't expect an update every day. I've still got school. I'll try to update as often as possible. Also, if anyone wants a lemon scene, they would have to write one for me, cuz I can't write that stuff.**

**Anywayz, plz review!!!! Unless you don't want me to update.**

**-Tashalyn13 ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone! Me again. I'm glad some people are nice and send me reviews._**

**_Thanks to the following for reviewing, favoriting, or subscribing to my story:_**

**_Sakura Asahara_**

**_Kagome-AKAangle_**

**_Fairy Demon26_**

**_Tsuchi no'Kage_**

**_huntermac0218_**

**_moonlight sun manga_**

**_Vicky Cu_**

**_Vampire-princesses_**

**_Blooddance_**

**_twilight dawn_**

**_inuhanyoulover_**

**_and...._**

**_OreoGirl96._**

**_Wow, I feel good each time I see the length of that list. I thought my story would be bad and nobody would like it. Thanks to you guys for proving me wrong._**

**_Disclaimer: *tear* No I don't own InuYasha. If I did, I would keep Sesshy all to myself and maybe share with OreoGirl96._**

_Last Time: "So, what did she say?"_

_This Time:_

Just as I was about to answer, a voice cried out.

"Mommy, Shippo's picking on me again!" Rin whined.

"Shippo, I am ashamed, I thought I taught you better than to pick on girls, especially Rin." I sighed.

"But Momma, she started it." Shippo whined.

"Children, I don't care who started it, but if you two don't behave I will end it. And do what your mother tells you to do the first time and do not talk back. Understood." Sesshomaru warned.

"Yes Father." Rin and Shippo chorused.

"How did Shippo get clothes here? I don't remember him leaving any here when we would babysit Rin and stay the night." I asked, confused.

"I bought them for him so he could stay here whenever and not have to worry about no clean clothes." He said, smoothly lying. About what, I didn't know. I would ask him later.

"Oh, well thanks, anyways." I replied.

"Mommy, will you brush my hair? You don't make it hurt like some do. Please?" Rin asked, giving me **that look**.

"Mine, too. Please Momma?" Shippo begged, using **the look**, also. Must have gotten the idea from his sister, Rin.

"Okay. Come here, you two." I sighed.

"Softie," I heard Sesshomaru mutter. We all looked at him, well, glared is more like it. He got the message.

"Hey, what can I say? It's hard to turn down one look, much less two. I'd like to see you try it one day." I told him. He just growled. Baby. Can't take it very well, but he sure can give it sometimes.

When I finally finished brushing Rin's and Shippo's hair, I thought about what I wanted to do that day.

"Okay, first, I need to go home and get some things. Then, we can do whatever. 'Kay?" I said.

"You didn't tell her?" Shippo asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"No, whenever I would get the chance, you two troublemakers would somehow interrupt with perfect timing." Sesshomaru replied.

"Hello, I'm still here. Tell me what?" I asked, confused.

* * *

**_Hhhmmmm.... What happened? Good or bad? What'cha think? Sorry that it's a short chapter. Hopefully the next one will make up for it. Oh, if you don't know what _The Look** **_is, it is the puppy dog eyes and pout. Anyways, till next time. Don't forget to review. If you do, your name will be added to my list. TTYL. -TashaLyn13- ;-)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone! Me again. I loved some of the reviews I've gotten._**

**_Thanks to the following for reviewing, favoriting, or subscribing to my story:_**

**_Sakura Asahara_**

**_Kagome-AKAangle_**

**_Fairy Demon26_**

**_Tsuchi no'Kage_**

**_huntermac0218_**

**_moonlight sun manga_**

**_Vicky Cu_**

**_Vampire-princesses_**

**_Blooddance_**

**_twilight dawn_**

**_inuhanyoulover_**

**_Tyni Nightmare_**

**_Hawiicuban_**

**_maire 53_**

**_tmmathewitch_**

**_and...._**

**_OreoGirl96._**

**_Wow, I feel good each time I see the length of that list. I thought my story would be bad and nobody would like it. Thanks to you guys for proving me wrong._**

**_/Sessh's beast/ #Kag's beast#_**

**_Disclaimer: *tear* No I don't own InuYasha. You all still love me, right? jk._**

_Last Time: "Tell me what?" I asked, confused._

_This Time:_

"Kagome, your house was burned down the day after the accident." Sesshomaru gently told me.

"What?" I couldn't believe it, then nothing.

Sesshomaru POV

"What?" Was all she said before fainting. I caught her before she hit the floor.

"Momma!" "Mommy!" Shippo and Rin both cried histerically.

"Momma, don't leave me! Please!" Shippo sobbed.

"Daddy, is Mommy gonna die?" Rin cried, hugging my leg.

**/Mate! What did you do to her?/ **'Nothing. I just told her what happened to her house.' **/You insolent pup! She just got out of the hospital!/ **'I didn't have a choice!! Do not tell me how treat my mate!' I roared at my beast.

"Hush. Kagome will be fine." I said to calm down the children and my beast.

**/No. Not 'til I know Kagome is well./ **'You WILL calm down! The pups are worried enough. They don't need you trying to take control. Not now. Now, do as I say.' I ordered my beast. **/Fine, but only for the pups. Not you. *grumble, grumble, growl.*/ **'Fair enough.' I thought. I inwardly smirked. All I have to do is mention the word pups, and he succumbs.' (succumbs- gives up.) Then I quickly sobered.

When nighttime came, and she still hadn't woken, I told Rin and Shippo to go to bed. "When she wakes up, I'll let her wake you two up." I promised them.

"Yes,Daddy." They replied, sleepily.

After I tucked them in, I went back downstairs and sat on the couch holding Kagome's head in my lap, running my claws through her hair.

"Mate," I heard Kagome sigh.

"Kagome, wake up." I said gently.

"No, too tired. Five more minutes, please, Sess." She sleepily grumbled.

"Momma!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Save me!"

Kagome POV

"Momma!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Save me!"

My head snapped up, my eyes red.

**"What did you do to my kit?" **My beast said, having taken over when she heard Shippo scream. Without waiting for an answer, I ran upstairs to Shippo's room. When I got there, I burst into the room and ran to the bed. I picked up the distraught kit and soothed him with soft growls while wrapping him up in my tail. "Shh, Shippo, it's okay. Momma's here. It's okay. They won't hurt you anymore, okay? Shhh," I murmered into his ear. "It was just a bad dream, okay? It wasn't real."

**#*Rrroooaaarrr!!!* Who dare make my kit cry? I will kill them!# **'Hush, it was just a dream, not real.'

**#*growl, grumble, growl.* *stalks back to cage and closes door*# **'Much better.' I thought.

"Mommy, I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you and Daddy?" Rin asked, having come into the room silently. "Me, too, Momma. Please?" Shippo begged.

"Ask your fathe, not me. You know I don't mind." I told them.

They looked at Sesshomaru with the look. "Oh, I guess it couldn't hurt." He sighed. They cheered.

"Now, who's the weak one? Hm?" I asked him.

"Oh, shut up." He growled.

"Daddy, you don't talk to Mommy like that." Rin reprimanded him. I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face at being scolded by his daughter. He glared at me when Rin wasn't looking. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

Sesshomaru sighed and started leading the way to his room. Shippo, Rin and I followed. When we arrived at the right door, the three of us were filled with excitement because no one had ever seen the inside of Sesshomaru's room, not even any of his 'girlfriends,' if you could call them that.

When he opened the door, we all gasped, except him, of course.

* * *

**_I know, I'm sooo mean. Hey, I've got to have something to write. Don't kill me! *hiding from upset readers* If you kill me, you won't know what his room looks like. I'll try to update tomorrow. No promises, though. It took me two days to write the last chapter, what with school and choir. Anyways, review! Love y'all. (not that way!!) -TashaLyn13- ;-)_**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note.**

**Hey everyone. It may take another day or two before I get chapter six up. I am still writing it and tonight I have a concert at school I have to attend because I'm in choir. Anyways, till next time.**

**-TashaLyn13- ;-) =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back!! Did you guys miss me? I know, I know. What does Sesshy's room look like? Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, Rin and Shippo are about 3 and a half years old. Should I bring Kouga in? What do you think? **

**Thanks to those who have, in some way, told me they like my story. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

His room was huge, to accomodate him when he was in his dog form. There were different hues of silver and blues, and I think there was a small hint of pink here and there. I then looked to the bed. "Sessh, your bed is huge!!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, I sometimes like to sleep in my dog form." He chuckled.

Rin and Shippo ran straight to the bed. They both tried to jump on, but it was too tall for both of them. I laughed and walked over to help them up. Then I attempted to get on, when two clawed hands stopped me.

"Kagome, I think you'll sleep better wearing something a bit more comfortable." Sesshomaru said, meaning my jeans, his breath tickling my ear.

"What am I to wear? I don't have any pajamas, remember?" I asked.

"Just a moment," He walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer. A pair of boxers and a t-shirt flew through the air and landed on the ground next to me. "You can change in there," Sess said, pointing to the bathroom.

When I finished changing, I went back into the bedroom and once again tried to get on the bed without jumping. If I jumped, I would wake Rin and Shippo. "Sesshomaru, get your ass over here and help me get on your ridiculously tall bed. Please." I added as an afterthought. He chuckled and picked me up and plopped me on the bed. "Ass," I muttered.

I yawned, "G'night, Sess," sleep claiming me.

Sesshomaru POV

"Goodnight, Kagome, my mate," I wispered back, knowing she was already asleep. But she must have heard me in her sleep because she answered. "Mate, Sesshomaru," She sighed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up a few hours later, the sounds of Kagome wimpering in her sleep making my inner beast worry.

**/What is wrong with mate Kagome?/ **'I don't know,' I thought, walking over to her side of the bed. As I got closer, the smell of her fear got stronger.

* * *

**Ooohhh... What is Kagome dreaming about? Will she wake up screaming? Or will Sesshomaru calm her down before she screams? Next time on The Awakening. Sorry that it's a bit short. Byes.**

**-Tashlyn13- ;-)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Welcome back to The Awakening! I would like to give a big thanks to KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun for reading and reviewing every chapter I've posted. Thank you!! Your reviews have made me feel much better about the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Shippo, well I hope you get the idea. I do wish I owned Shippo and Rin because they are so cute and innocent. Oh well, a girl can dream, right?**

**=)**

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

"Inuyasha, why? Why did you kill my family? Why?? I thought you cared for me. WHY?!?" Kagome screamed in her sleep, waking Rin and Shippo.

"Shhh, Kagome. Calm down." I said trying to comfort her.

"Daddy, is Momma going to be okay?" Shippo asked, worriedly.

"Go back to sleep, I will take care of your mother, okay?" I said, reassuring the children. "We'll be downstairs." I carried Kagome out of the room and downstairs to the couch.

"Mate, calm down. You are worrying the pups." I said, once again trying to comfort her.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is trying to kill me. He's killing everyone I love. Save me, please!" Kagome begged, still asleep.

"Kagome, please wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up Kagome." I murmered.

**/Let me out, please? I can wake her. Please?/ **My beast begged. _'Okay, but don't harm her.' _I sighed. **/Why would I harm my mate?/ **

Next thing, my beast was nuzzling Kagome and softly growling. It worked. She started to stir. "Sesshomaru? Why are your eyes red?" Kagome asked, slowly waking up.

"Kagome, you were having a bad dream and you wouldn't wake up. I let my beast out to wake you up." I explained.

"Inuyasha. He killed everyone and was going to kill me. I was scared." Kagome wispered.

"Don't worry, Mate, I would never let that half-breed harm you, the pups, or your friends. I would kill him first." I promised her.

"Sesshomaru, you called me your mate. Why?" Kagome realized my slip.

"Kagome, I love you. I've loved since I first saw you, but you were engaged to my half-brother." I confessed.

"Sesshomaru, you love me? I've waited so long for you to say that. Okay, maybe not that long. I love you too. I always have. I would love to be your mate." Kagome cried.

"Love, why are you crying?" I asked, confused.

"Because I'm happy. I got what I wanted. Someone who loves me for me and not my money." She replied.

"We should probably go back to bed so Rin and Shippo don't worry about you. Hm?" I suggested a bit too late. Kagome had fallen asleep, again. _'Why am I stuck with the ones that can't sleep because of nightmares? Oh well, I still love them all.' _I sighed as I climbed back up the stairs with Kagome in my arms. After I tucked her back in, I went over to my side of the bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but if I put everything in one chapter, I wouldn't have anything to write. Please don't hurt me in any way if you want to read what will happen to Kagome and Sesshomaru. *Hides from angry and scary readers.* TTFN. Till next time on The Awakening.**

**-Tashlyn13- ;-)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaack!!!! Hey people! This story is better than I thought it would be. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers. I get so excited each time I read a new review. Thanks y'all. Keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned InuYasha. Hmmm... Maybe I might get him for Christmas... Not. Oh, well. We can all wish.**

Next Morning Kagome POV

I woke up on the biggest and most comfortable bed I had ever slept on. Memories of the day before come crashing back. I thought about my midnight conversation with Sesshomaru, thinking it was just a dream. My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Momma, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Shippo asked.

"Me, too Mommy, I'm hungry too." Rin piped up.

"Let's go downstairs and look, that sound good?" I said, yawning.

"Yay!" They cry out.

"Children, quiet down. I was trying to keep sleeping, but now I have to wake up." Came an irritated voice.

"Daddy, Mommy's making breakfast. If you don't get up, you won't get anything." Rin told him.

"Oh, Mommy's making breakfast? I thought Jaken was." Sesshomaru joked. Of course, the children didn't know that.

"Ewww! If he's cooking, I'm not hungry." Shippo said, disgusted.

"Don't worry. I am cooking. Daddy was just joking. Jaken was removed from cooking duties the moment we got here yesterday. Daddy likes my cooking, too." I said, glaring at Sesshomaru. He just gave me his innocent look. Innocent, yeah right. I could see his devil horns.

"Momma, what are you cooking?" Shippo asked.

"How about chocolate pancakes? And bacon." I said.

"Yummy!" Rin and Shippo said together.

After I fixed breakfast and everyone ate, I went to my room to get ready for the day. When I went back downstairs, Sesshomaru informed me that we were going shopping that day to get me new clothes and whatever else I needed that was lost in the fire.

At the store, we ran into Miroku and Sango. After we chatted for a bit, we finished shopping and went to get lunch. We went to Wacdonalds. When we walked in, my sensitive nose was assulted with _his _scent.

"Kagome, how nice to see you, love."

"What do you want, Naraku?" I seethed.

"Oh, nothing. Not from you, at least." He chuckled.

"Sess, let's go home. I feel sick." I growled.

Sesshomaru gave me a worried look before turning to my archnemisis, Naraku. "If you ever come near my mate, I will personally see to your demise. Are we clear?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Daddy, let's go. Mommy's looking sick again." Rin said, worrying about me.

"Yes, let's. Shippo, come on." I called to my son.

"Coming Momma. Naraku, get away from my mother." Shippo snarled, seeing the newcomer.

Before anything else could be said, we left. When we were in the car, Sesshomaru looked like he was gonna say something, but I stopped him with a look and mouthed the words 'Later.' He nodded, getting my message that what I had to say wasn't for Rin and Shippo to hear.

When we arrived at home, Sesshomaru cooked lunch while I went upstairs to unpack all the stuff we got today. When I went back downstairs, I was greeted with the funniest sight. I made a mental note to never let Sesshomaru into the kitchen again without supervision. He had made a mess trying to make a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was so funny, I couldn't control my laughter. He turned to me, giving a dealy glare that made me laugh even harder. He had somehow gotter peanut butter in his hair. "Hun, how about I finish making lunch while you go clean up." I finally got out, hiccuping because I laughed so much.

He nodded and left the kitchen with as much dignity as possible for a taiyoukai with peanut butter in his hair. "Rin, Shippo, come help me clean up the kitchen and then I will make mac 'n' cheese." I said, knowing they would do anything to get their favorite food. When we finished cleaning, I started making the promised food. When it was finished, Sesshomaru came back downstairs, no trace of peanut butter left in his hair.

After we finished eating lunch, I got Rin and Shippo watching in their movie room. When I got their movie started and they were all settled in, I went back downstairs. Sesshomaru was waiting for me. He patted the seat next to him on the couch. When I sat down, he started the questions.

"What did Naraku do to you that makes you hate him so much?" That question was the one I least wanted to answer.

"Where to start?" I asked.

"The begining, I find, is always the best place to start." He replies to my rhetorical question.

"It was a rhetorical question." I said.

"Yes, I know."

* * *

**So, what did Naraku do? It was something bad, of course. This is Naraku. Merry Christmas people!! I'll start on the next chapt. ASAP. Bye for now!**

**-TashaLyn13- ;-)**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey peeps. It's your favorite author, TashaLyn13. I'm back with the next chappie of The Awakening. The last time we ended Sesshomaru was gonna learn what Naraku did to Kagome. Thanks to all my readers! Esp. OreoGirl96 and KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun for reading and reviewing every chapter. 'Neyways, on with the story!_**

"Well, He and I dated for a bit in highschool. He wasn't so bad at first, " I started, "but then I realized he only wanted to get in my pants. One night, he did. That night I discovered my miko powers. But, that's another story for another time. When I blew him off of me, I ran. I ran home. Later, I found out I was pregnant.(sp?) Somehow, the baby was a full Kitsune like me. When the kit was born, I had my best friends adopt him. I didn't want him to know why I gave him up. I was still a part of his life. I babysat him all the time. It wasn't until recently that he learned I was his true mother. When I told him, he ran into my arms and wouldn't let me go until I promised I wouldn't leave him. Any questions?" I said, finishing my story.

"Yes, who is your son?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Isn't that a stupid question? The answer is obvious." I replied. When I saw his look, I saw he was still confused. I sighed. "Shippo is my son, duh. I mean, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier, what with your amazing nose. Plus, he looks just like me."

"Oh. I didn't pay much attention to his scent." He said sheepishly.

"No problem. I have some of the worst luck with guys. First Naraku," I paused, shivering at the memories that name brought up, "and then that baka half brother of yours, Inuyasha. Will my luck ever turn good?" I sighed.

"I think it already has, Kagome. Now, will you tell me the story about your miko powers?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure. I apparently am the decendant of the famous miko, Midoriko. Weird, huh?" I said.

"Very. My father knew her. Speaking of my father, we should go see him tomorrow." He informed me.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes. I want to see Inuyasha's punishment for cheating on you." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Of course, it gives you a good reason to see your half brother hurt, and maybe give you a chance to hurt him." I smirked back. " I guess I could go, seeing as I have nothing else to do."

"Good. Now you need to go to bed. We need to stop having midnight conversations." He sighed.

"But maybe I like them. Did you ever think of that?" I told him.

"Bed." He gently ordered, kissing me on the forehead. I stuck my tounge out at him. "I wouldn't want that dirty thing in my mouth either." He chuckled at my childish antics.

That night, I slept without dreaming. No nightmares, finally.

The next morning we got ready to go to Touga and Izayoi's house. We finally left the house at eleven and got to their house just in time for lunch.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, what a nice surprise." Izayoi exclaimed when she opened the door.

"G'ma, don't forget about us." Rin said, wanting to be noticed.

"How could I forget about you two. Give me hug." Izayoi knelt and opened her arms for the two children to run into, giggling.

"Iza-chan, who's here?" Touga's voice came from the direction of the dining room.

"It's Kagome, Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomaru." She called back.

"Well, invite them to join us for lunch. Don't keep them standing there." Touga joked.

"Oh, yes. You are just in time for lunch. Please join us." Izayoi requested.

"Sure, why not." Sesshomaru replied.

When we entered the dining room, I was grabbed in a huge hug. "Kagome, I knew you would come back to me." I heard the person I least wanted to see, say.

"Inuyasha, if you want to ever have pups, I suggest you let go of me now, or I will purify you." I growled.

He let go to cover his manhood. "Why do you smell like that bastard, Sesshomaru?" He snapped.

"How is that any of your business? I don't think it is. You aren't my keeper and you never were." I snapped back.

"Inu-baka, don't talk to my mommy like that." Rin scolded him.

"Did she just call you Mommy?" He fainted. We all laughed at that.

"Why don't we all sit down and enjoy this scrumptious looking lunch. Shall we?" Touga said.

After we finished lunch, Inuyasha finally started coming around.

"I had the weirest dream. Rin called Kagome her mother." He said, still in a daze.

"That wasn't a dream, baka. It was a thing called life." I told him.

"But, you can't be with Sesshomaru, you're supposed to be with me." He pouted.

"Oh, puh-lease. Baka, I think I hear Kinky-ho calling you." I said, pretending to hear her voice.

"What, I don't hear anything. And don't call Kikyo that." Inuyasha defended.

"In other words, Inuyasha, get lost." Sesshomaru explained for me.

"Thank you, Sess, for explaining my words to the baka." I said.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Shippo.

"Momma, I want to go home now." He said, coming to my rescue. My son knows me so well. He could tell I has getting aggravated. Everyone else could too. Except for a certain hanyou.

"Yes, Mommy, let's go home. Come on, Daddy." Rin said, pulling me and Sesshomaru to the door.

"Bye, Kagome dear. Bye Sesshomaru. Rin, Shippo, are you forgetting my hug?" Izayoi said, pretending to be hurt about her hug being forgotten.

"'Course not, G'ma." Rin said, playing along with her.

"Izayoi, can I call you G'ma, too?" Shippo asked shyly.

"Of course. Shippo-kun, you didn't need to ask. You can call Touga Papa if you want. Rin does. I know he would love you to." She said, wispering the last part to him.

"Okay." He replied happily. Then he ran up to Touga and gave him a hug. "Bye, Papa."

"Goodbye, Shippo." Touga said, a bit surprised but pleased.

"Bye, Papa." Rin said, not wanting to be forgotten.

"I could never forget you Rin. Goodbye to you, too, my dear, Kagome, and you, my son." He said.

"Father," Sesshomaru said, nodding his head.

"Goodbye Touga," I said, getting a hug from the dog demon.

When we finally got in the car, Shippo spoke up.

"I didn't really want to leave, but you were getting mad, Momma." He said.

"Thank you Shippo. I think G'ma and Papa like their house decorated the way it is." I told my son.

"So, where are we going now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How about the park? It's a lovely day." I suggested, Shippo and Rin agreeing.

"The park it is." Sesshomaru said, driving off.

When we arrived there, my nose was assulted with the smell of wolf.

"Kagome, my mate to be!" I heard Kouga yell.

"On second thought, I don't think that this was a good idea." I mumbled.

"And why not?" Sesshomaru asked as I was caught in a big hug.

"Kagome, how are you?" Kouga asked.

"Can't... Breathe..." I gasped.

"Oh, sorry." He said, putting me down. "You didn't answer my question. How are you after your break up with mutt face?"

"I'm fine. How's Ayame?" I said.

"I don't know and I don't care. You will be my mate, not her." He said.

"Wolf, you sound so sure of yourself. How do you know that she is not already mated?" Sesshomaru asked, making himself known to Kouga.

"Kagome, why is he here?" Kouga asked me, ignoring Sesshomaru's question.

"I am staying with him. He brought me and the children here to play. Kouga, how many times to I have to tell you that I will never be your mate? Get it through your head that you are only, **_only,_** a friend and that I will see you as nothing more?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Stop denying your feelings for me, Kags. You know you love me." Kouga said, ignoring my question also. Bad mistake.

"Kouga, that's it! Sesshomaru and I both asked you a question. You will answer them. I will not allow them to gon unanswered. Answer them if you want to stay my FRIEND!" I almost screamed at him.

He winced in fear. "Sorry. Sesshomaru, I know she isn't mated because she just broke up with mutt.. I mean your half brother. Plus, I would smell it. I did answer your question, Kaggie. I know you will be my mate. You said so yourself."

"When did I say that?" I seethed.

"Last night. Remember, you spent it at my place? I could help you remember, if you want." He said, a perverted gleam in his eyes.

"Perv, I was at Sess.. I mean I was at home last night." I stammered.

He thought about that for a minute. We took that minute to escape. When he came back to the land of reality, we were already gone. I know, mean, but, otherwise we would have never left without using violence.

When we arrived home, Shippo and Rin laid on the couch and fell straight asleep. "Today was a long day for them." Sesshomaru said, coming up behind me.

"Gaahh. Could you please stop doing that? If I wasn't a youkai, you would give me a heart attack." I said.

"Whatever. Let's get them to sleep."

We carried the sleeping forms of Shippo and Rin up to their rooms. Then I went into the kitchen, Sesshomaru following.

"Sess, why are you following me?"

"Because I love you, Mate" He purred, kissing my neck.

"Sess, not tonight. Please. It's too soon." I moaned.

"No, now." Sesshomaru growled.

I finally gave in. That night, we mated.

* * *

**_So, what'cha think? Is it good, bad, okay? Review!! _**

**_-TashaLyn13- ;-)_**

**_P.S read my other stories and tell me what you think. Bueno Natale. Merry Christmas people!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hey all you dedicated readers! It was pointed out to me that Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship was moving a bit too fast. I am soooo sorry!!! Thanks for pointing that out to me, Silver-Tiger-Lily. People, those are the kind of reviews I want. I don't care if you think you are telling me what to do. I welcome the criticism. Forget about my other stories. I deleted them. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and, boy am I glad. 'Course it is my fault he is a baka in this story, but still.  
_**

_

* * *

_

_Next Morning. Kags POV_

Memories of the day before come back as I wake up. I hear Sesshomaru stirring beside me.

"Moring Mate," He purred in my ear.

"Shhh, I have a headache. I wanna go back to sleep. You take care of the kids." I mumbled into my pillow. I heard him chuckle as he pulled me closer.

"Momma! Daddy! It's morning! Get up!" Shippo yelled, pounding on the door.

"Shippo, quiet. Your mother has a headache and is trying to sleep." Sesshomaru scolded, getting out of bed.

"Shippo, are Mommy and Daddy awake yet?" I heard Rin ask her brother.

"They are, but Momma is still trying to sleep." Shippo wispered to her.

"Rin, Shippo, are you two dressed? If not, go do so. If you are, go wait in the kitchen. I'll be right there to fix your breakfast, 'kay?" I told them. I got out of bed and slipped a robe on. "No use trying to sleep now." I sighed.

"Yes Mother," They chorused. I heard them running to the kitchen.

As I started to the door, I heard "Where are you going?" from behind me.

"Where does it look like? I'm going downstairs to fix breakfast, of course." I said. When I didn't get a reply, I continued out the door. When I reached the kitchen, I couldn't help but laugh. Shippo and Rin had tried to make breakfast themselves, from the looks of things.

"What happened in here?" Sesshomaru asked, coming into the room. When he saw, he started laughing too. That's when I got kinda scared. I mean come on, the Ice Prince laughed, out loud. Not always a good sign.

"We tried to make breakfast. But, it didn't work." Rin said, looking down.

"It's okay, Sweetie. Let's clean up and then I will make breakfast. How about chocolate gravy and biscuits, my secret recipe. That sound good?" I said.

"Yes!!!!!" Shippo and Rin exclaimed in unision.

After breakfast, I got dressed. We spent the whole day at the amusement park.

When we got home, we all had a quick dinner and then went straight to bed.

Three Months Later

Sesshomaru POV

I woke up to the sounds of someone puking. "Kagome, are you okay?" I called out, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Daddy, Mommy has been sick every morning for almost a week. Is she sick?" Rin asked worriedly.

"I'm f-" Kagome started to say, but was interrupted by the sounds of her throwing up.

"Rin, how about you go and wake Shippo up, okay? I'll be fine. When you wake Shippo up, wait in the living room. I have something to tell the both of you, okay?" Kagome said, coming out of the bathroom, after cleaning up a bit.

"Yes Mommy." Rin left to wake her brother.

"Sesshomaru, I have something to tell you." Kagome said, after Rin was out of hearing range.

Kagome POV

"What is it, Love?" Sesshomaru asked.

I took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What? Really? How could I not know?" He sputtered.

I sighed. "Yes, really. I don't know why you wasn't able to tell. But, I think my miko powers were hiding the scent of the baby. But I'm not sure. We should go tell Rin and Shippo, but they already know with Shippo's hearing." I headed for the stairs. Before I got very far, Sesshomaru had picked me up and kissed me.

"Sess, why are you crying? Do you not want the baby?" I asked, feeling his tears fall on my face.

"Of course I want the baby. I am crying because I am happy that you are the one to bear and raise my, I mean our, children." He said. "I can't believe you thought for even a moment that I didn't want the child."

After we made sure all his tears were gone, Sesshomaru headed down the stairs, still holding me.

Shippo POV

I heard Momma tell Daddy that she was pregnant.

"Rin, Rin, Momma's gonna have a baby!" I wispered, not wanting our parents to hear me.

"Really? Yay! Now we will have a baby brother or sister to take care of and play with when he or she gets older." She wispered back.

"Shhh, here they come! Pretend we don't know." I wispered, giggling. She nodded, trying not to giggle.

When Daddy and Mommy came down the stairs, I smelled tears. Looking at Daddy, I knew the smell was from him. His eyes were red and a bit puffy from crying. Rin must've noticed too.

"Daddy, why were you crying? Is something wrong with Mommy's baby?" She cried. "Ooops! Shippo, are you mad at me?" She said, realizing what she let slip.

"Naw, it's okay." I reassured her.

"I already knew that you would know, so don't worry Rin." Momma said. "I know because I am your mother, Shippo Allan Higuashi Taisho*. Do not give that innocent look, I know that you were eavesdropping, because I was the exact same when I was your age."

"Daddy, are you gonna answer my questions?" Rin asked Daddy.

Rin POV

When Mommy and Daddy came down the stairs, I saw that Daddy had been crying. It made me upset, because I had never seen Daddy cry. It made me speak before I thought about what I was saying.

"Rin, nothing is wrong with the baby. I was crying because I was happy." He replied, reassuring me.

"Okay. I was worried because I have never seen you cry." I told him.

"Momma, what's for breakfast? I'm hungry." was followed by the growling of Shippo's stomach.

Kagome POV

"Okay, let's have breakfast. Then we are going to go see G'ma and Papa. Then we will go see Nana. Okay?" Nana being my mom. After I said this, I looked to Sesshomaru to see his reaction.

"Sounds good to me. They will want to know about the baby." He agreed.

So we spent the day with Izayoi and Touga, then we had dinner with my mother.

* * *

**_Hey everyone!!! How was it? I need ideas for problems, and how about some names for the baby? I got some ideas, but I would like to hear what you want. Sorry if it's a bit too fast, but it's how I write. 'Neyways, review and I'll try to update soon. Chaio!! -TashaLyn13;-)- _**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Hey y'all. Sorry it took so long to update this story. This chapter was really hard to write. I hope y'all like it. _**

**Kagome POV**

Two Months Along

"Kags, what's wrong?" Sango asked me one day when we were shopping for baby clothes.

"I don't know, Sango. I don't think Sesshomaru wants this baby." I replied, sighing. "The doctor said it's highly likely that the baby will be a girl, but he can't tell because my miko powers are making it hard to see in the ultra-sound. Sesshomaru was upset about that because he really wants a boy. He thinks that I want a girl really bad, but I don't care. Sango, what do I do?"

"Kags, we are going to go to the spa. You need to relax. We will tackle the problem after we are fully relaxed. Besides, I don't know how you went this long shopping without resting." She said.

"Okay. Hey, you were the one that didn't want to stop shopping. 'Sides, I'm a demon, 'member? I can go longer without resting." I reminded her.

So, we finished our shopping and went to the spa. We talked about random stuff, including our lastest food cravings caused by us being pregnant. "Sango, how's 'Roku taking your constant mood swings?" Knowing that he was probably having less trouble than Sesshomaru.

"He's actually taking them very well. Surprisingly. And, he wants a girl. Can you believe it?" Sango replied.

"Yeah, I can believe it. But, I think he would be happy with a boy, too, so he can teach him how to womanize. But, he might not. With Miroku, you never know." I answered. "I think I've been giving Sess trouble with my mood swings. I can tell that it bothers him that I'm happy one minute and then crying the next."

"Well, that's easy to understand. I mean, he rarely showed emotion before he married you. So, he isn't use to the constant change. Plus, he doesn't care for quick changes, does he?" Sango explained.

I was surprised at her reply. "How do you know all that? I mean, he's my husband, not yours."

"Simple, I pay attention to people other than children." She smirked.

After we left the spa, we went to Sango and Miroku's house to set up the nursery. The colors were pastel colors, soft yellows, blues, greens and pinks. "Sango, do you want to know if your baby is a boy or girl?" I asked her.

"Not really. Why do you think I used colors that would work for a girl or boy? Miroku and I want to be surprised. It will make the baby even more special." She replied.

"Is that the time? Sango, I've got to go. See you tomorrow." I said, leaving.

"See ya. Don't forget to set up your nursery while Sesshomaru will still let you." She reminded me.

When I arrived at home, I was greeted with a surprise. "Sesshomaru, did you do this?" I asked when I entered the nursery.

"Do you like it?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Like it? I don't like it. I love it! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. The walls were painted a soft baby blue. "Why didn't you wait for me? I wanted to help." I pouted.

"I know. That's why I only did the painting. I thought that you should do the rest." Sesshomaru replied. "I had help when I chose the color."

"Well, whoever helped you did a great job. It's perfect. Now, where's the furniture?" I asked, planning where everything would go.

Three hours later, we were finished. Sesshomaru and I went downstairs to the kitchen. I sat at the table while he got us drinks.

"Sesshomaru, this was one of the best surprises I've ever gotten." I sighed, leaning into him when he sat next to me.

"I know it would be. That's why I did it." He replied.

"Just one question. Who helped you with picking out the color?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

* * *

**_Sorry it's soooo short. Like I said, it was really hard to write. Hope you liked it! Please review and give me some ideas for future chapters. Oh, I think this story has only a few chapters left. -TashaLyn13- ;)_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Hey y'all. Sorry about taking soo long to update. I can't think of anything to write. Please bless me with your amazing ideas! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it's short._**

**Kagome POV**

Two Months Along

"Sorry, sweetie, but I can't tell you that yet. Maybe in about 7 to 8 months." Sesshomaru smirked.

"You know, you can be a jerk sometimes?" I mumbled.

"Yes, but I'm your jerk." He replied, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I looked around. "Hey, shouldn't Shippo and Rin be home by now?" I asked, confused.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Don't you remember what today is?" Seeing my confused look, he continued. "It's February fourteenth, Valentine's Day."

"Is that today? Crap, I am so forgetful." I mentally smacked my forehead. How could I forget? I feel so guilty, he probably got me something and I have nothing for him.

Sesshomaru just smiled. "Don't worry. You didn't have to get me love is enough." He said.

"Did you read my mind?" I asked.

"No. I see the guilt written all over your face, though." He smirked. "Come on. You need to change. We are going out to dinner." Sesshomaru informed me while pulling upstairs to our room.

'But, I'm fat. None of my dresses will fit." I cried, making Sesshomaru sigh again.

"One, you are not fat. You are pregnant. Two, I already solved the dress problem. It pays to be related to Izayoi." He replied. "And, Rin and Shippo are with my father and step-mother for the night."

"Okay. If you say so. I still say I'm fat. I know I'm pregnant, but it's making me fat." I grumbled. When we entered our room, I gasped when I saw the dress on the bed. "Sess, it's beautiful! I absolutely love it!" The dress was floor length and was a dark blue at the top and got lighter as it got to the bottom.

"Well, go try it one." Sesshomaru said.

Five minutes later, I finally got the dress on. When I walked back into the room from the closet, Sesshomaru's eyes got wide. "What, is something wrong?" I asked, worried. He turned me around so I could look in the mirror. When I saw my reflection, I gasped. "Oh my gosh!! I look amazing! I don't look fa- I mean, I look slim." I changed what I was going to say when Sesshomaru glared at me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. The spa treatment helped." He said.

I nodded, then thought about what he said. "Wait a minute, how did you know that I went to the spa?" I asked, acusingly. "You didn't have me followed, did you?"

Sesshomaru looked at me like I was crazy. "No, I did not have you followed. I might have suggested to Sango that she should take you there. But, I swear, I didn't have you followed." He said to me.

"Kay. When do we have to leave?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Now. Are you ready, love?" Sesshomaru asked, holding his arm out to me. I nodded, taking his arm and we walked downstairs and out to his car.

"Sess, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there. It's a surprise." Was his reply. I pouted, making Sesshomaru laugh.

Twenty minutes later, we were at the most expensive and fanciest restaraunt in town. No surprise, but I still gasped. "Are we really eating here?" I asked.

"Of course. Nothing but the best for this Sesshomaru and his mate." Sesshomaru smirked.

* * *

**_So, did you like it, hate it? Tell me. Sorry again that it's soo short. I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review! And give me some great ideas, please. I am begging for something to write. Adios! -TashaLyn13- :~)_**


	14. END

_**Hey everyone! This is going to be the last chapter. Sorry if you don't like the way it ends. Thanks for all the support and ideas. Sorry if I didn't use them. Don't forget to read my other story, Speak.**_

**Normal POV**

After they ate, Sesshomaru and Kagome went to the beach and walked along the shore in the moonlight, talking about their favorite memories.

Ten years later

"Mama!! Maru was picking on me again!" Kyoko cried.

"Tattle tale!! Momma-" Maru started but was interrupted with a glare from his mother.

"Maru, don't pick on your younger sisters. Why don't you go play with Shippo. I'm sure he'll let you play on his Wii." Kagome told her ten year old son.

"Okay Momma." He ran upstairs to pick on his older brother.

"Now, Kyoko, you should know better than to be a tattle tale. Now, go play with your dolls until Daddy gets home, okay? And be nice to your brothers." Kagome reminded her eight year old daughter. "Sakura, what do you want to do? Do you want to help me with dinner, hang out with Rin, what?" She asked six year old Sakura.

"I want to help you with dinner. Daddy said I should be a good girl and help you. He said that if I did, I would get a treat." Sakura replied, thinking about what she wanted for dinner. "Can we have spaghetti for dinner?"

"Of course. Since you are helping, we can have what you want. If the others don't like it, we'll tell them to help next time, ok?" Kagome smiled at her second youngest daughter. Sakura was the second youngest in the family with her mother's looks except for the eyes. Sakura had Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "So, what did you do with G'ma and Papa today?" Kagome asked.

"G'ma and me played in the garden until Papa came home with Uncle Yasha. Then we went inside and had lunch." Sakura replied. "Uncle Yasha got to choose lunch this time and he chose ramen again. I didn't like it. He always picks it. And he eats it like a pig. G'ma got mad 'cause he wasn't using good table manners. What are table manners, Mommy?"

"Table manners are how you eat at the table. Like, no slurping or playing with your food or talking with your mouth full." Kagome explained.

"Okay. And after lunch, G'ma and me played in the garden some more. It smells pretty in the garden. G'ma has lots of pretty flowers. She let me pick some to bring home to put on the table. See?" Sakura showed her mom the flowers on the table. "She said that they are Bachelore's Buttons. Aren't they pretty?"

"They are. Why don't you show them to Rin? I bet she would love for you to show them to her." Kagome suggested.

"'Kay I will. After we finish making dinner. Is that okay?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. In fact, we are almost done, so why don't you go tell everyone that dinner's almost ready, okay? And Daddy should be home soon." Kagome said.

"Daddy is home." Someone said from the doorway.

"DADDY!!" Sakura cried. Sesshomaru laughed as he picked her up and swung her around.

"And how's my little princess today? Did you behave for G'ma and Papa?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep." And then Sakura told him everything she told her mother. As she talked, not caring that he wasn't paying attention 100%, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled.

Footsteps could be heard from the stairs. Cries of "Daddy!" and "Father!" were heard as the other children saw that Sesshomaru was home.

Rin ran up to him and gave Sesshomaru a hug, soon followed by everyone else. Turning into a group hug. "Okay, everyone, I think you're squishing your dear father." Kagome laughed, saving her husband after he sent her a pleading look. "Besides, dinner's ready."

Before she had finished speaking, all the kids had let go of Sesshomaru and rushed to the table, arguing who would get to sit next to Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Where's Jasmine?" Sesshomaru asked, looking for the youngest child, two year old Jasmine.

"She's in her room, taking a nap. Shippo, will you go get her, please? And be careful when you wake her up, if she's still sleeping. Thank you." Kagome said as her oldest nodded and went upstairs to get his youngest sister. Shippo would never say this, but Jasmine was his favorite sibling. Kagome smiled, thinking back to when she came home from the hospital with newborn Jasmine in her arms.

_Flashback_

_Eleven year old Shippo and Rin came running outside to meet their mother and new baby sister. "Momma! Can I hold her?" Shippo asked me right away._

_"Sure. You remember how to hold a baby?" Kagome asked. _

_"Momma, I have three younger siblings. I know how to hold a baby. And I've held Sango and Miroku's kids too." Shippo reminded his mom. When he finally got to hold his new sister, he asked, "What's her name?" _

_"I don't know. Your father and I haven't decided yet." Kagome replied._

_"How about Jasmine? It fits because that's what she smells like, jasmine." Shippo suggested as they walked to the house, still holding his sister now named Jasmine._

_"Jasmine, what a perfect name." Kagome agreed. "Sesshomaru, where are you?" She called as they entered the house. _

_"Mommy! You're home!" Eight year old Maru called from the kitchen._

_"Mommy!" Six year old Kyoko and four year old Sakura cried together._

_"Kagome, I'm in here." Sesshomaru replied to his mate's question from in the kitchen. "Did you think of a name yet?" He asked._

_"Yep, well actually, Shippo did. Jasmine." Kagome replied._

_"Because she smells like jasmine." Shippo explained when he saw the confusing look on his father's face. Sesshomaru nodded, giving his approval of the name._

_"Shippo, I want to hold Jasmine now. You've held her long enough." Rin whined. Shippo sighed and reluctantly handed Rin baby Jasmine._

_End Flashback_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by Jasmine clinging to her legs. "Momma, I hungry." She whined, making her mom laugh.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Do you want to sit by me tonight?" Kagome asked, picking the little girl up.

"Yeah!! And Shippo too. Pwease." Jasmine replied. She was the spitting image of her mother and was the only child that got her mother's miko powers.

"Alright. Sounds good." Kagome said, setting her daughter down in her chair.

Dinner was spent talking about everybody's day and what they wanted to do tomorrow. When everyone was done eating, all the kids, Shippo, Rin, Maru, Kyoko, Sakura, and Jasmine, got ready for bed. When they were all tucked in, well, Sakura and Jasmine were tucked in. The others said they were too old to be tucked in. Anyways, when all the children were in bed, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and carried his mate to their room.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" He asked Kagome.

"Yes, but I love it when you say that you love me." Kagome replied.

"I love you with all my heart. I loved you since the first time I saw you." Sesshomaru said, smiling softly at his mate.

"I have loved you since we were little kids. Remember when Inuyasha and I would play tricks on you? Like that time we put dye in your shampoo bottle?" Kagome laughed.

"You did that? It took forever to get the color out of my hair. By the way, it was Shippo and Rin who helped me with the nursery colors when you were pregnant with Maru." Sesshomaru informed Kagome.

"Really? I always wondered who it was." Kagome replied.

"Enough talking. Time to sleep. You should be tired after taking care of seven kids today. Two of them teenagers." Sesshomaru said.

"I know. Isn't it surprising that only Jasmine and maybe Sakura got my miko powers?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Now go to sleep. I had a tiring day at the office. One meeting right after another." Sesshomaru complained.

"Oh, my poor baby. You are the biggest baby ever." Kagome joked, finally falling asleep after another hectic day.

* * *

**So, there it is. The end. Did you like the story overall? Tell me what you think. So long for now! -TashaLyn13- :) ;)**


End file.
